L-ascorbic acid, erythorbic acid, their derivatives and L-gulosaccharoascorbic acid [U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,428,438 and 2,483,251; Carbohydrate Research, 60, 251-258 (1978); Vitamin, 56, 117-131 (1982)] are known as compounds possessing antioxidative activity.
Also, the present inventors synthesized D-glucosaccharoascorbic acid (European Patent Laid-open No. 228,273) and various esters of L-gulosaccharoascorbic acid and D-glucosaccharoascorbic acid (European Patent Laid-open No. 295,842).